


Dangerously In Love

by AveryWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Mob, Angst, Black Character(s), Blood and Violence, Explicit Language, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Fluff, Interracial Relationship, Love Triangles, Reader is black, Sexual Content, Stillbirth, Unplanned Pregnancy, child terminal illness, existing children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-11 19:48:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13531311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AveryWinchester/pseuds/AveryWinchester
Summary: Mob enforcer, Dean Winchester meets Lawrence’s newest pint sized criminal, after they are both arrested for aiding and abetting mob boss, Sam Winchester.  Reader and Sam’s affair continues to bring her in and out of Dean’s life.  As things start to heat up, Dean promises his little brother that he would do anything to protect Reader, but did that include falling in love?[Based loosely on my favorite General Hospital couple, JaSam.]





	1. Chapter 1

  


##  **CHAPTER ONE:**

Y/N struggled against the cuffs that were tightly secured around her wrists, as a burly police officer tossed her into a secluded interrogation room. She let out a frustrated groan when the officer walked out of the room, slamming the door in the process. Her [your eye color] eyes looked over and realized that someone else had been occupying the room, when they connected to a strikingly pair of green ones.  
  
“You know it’s crowded around here, when they have to double up on two total strangers.” She breathed, looking at the green eyed man, in the leather jacket, cuffed to the table.  
  
The green eyed man licked his lips, taking in a breath, eyeing her up and down. “I don’t think it’s a mistake. They put you in here, in hopes to get something out of me. In hopes to pit your testimony against mine.”  
  
She scoffed, shaking her head. “If I were willing, even though I’m not, I have no idea who the hell you are. But I’m Y/N, Y/N Y/L. I’m here on aiding and abetting Sam Winchester.”  
  
The green eyed man nodded. “Dean Winchester. Me too.”  
  
She furrowed her brow, in confusion, taking the unoccupied seat across from Dean. “Winchester? Any relation to Sam?”  
  
“Brother.” He stated gruffly.  
  
“Weird,” she softly chuckled, “he’s never mentioned you before.”  
  
“How do you know my brother?” Ignoring her remark, he questioned.  
  
“We’re friends.” She stated calmly, not intimidated by Dean’s tough exterior.  
  
“Friends?”  
  
“ _Friends_.” She clarified more clearly, and Dean still didn’t believe her for a second.  
  
Dean nodded and looked down. “Look, Crowley has been after my brother and me for years. That’s why he filed charges against you, hoping that he could squeeze some information out of you.”  
  
She scoffed, rolling her eyes. “Well, I don’t like people telling me what to do, and I’m not easily manipulated. Especially by some corrupt DA.”  
  
“Good.” Dean’s moss colored eyes bored into her [your eye color] ones.  
  
She eyed him back, prepared to say something, when the door of the interrogation room was suddenly opened.

  
“Well, look at what we have here,” In walked Fergus “Crowley” MacLoed, Lawrence Police Department’s corrupt district attorney, dressed in a well-tailored, probably expensive, suit. He had two of LPD’s finest at his flank. “Sam Winchester’s stone cold, mob enforcer big brother,” he looked at Dean, “and Lawrence’s newest pint sized criminal.” He then turned to Y/N, a smirk etched across his lips. “Anyone of you want to tell me where we can find Sam Winchester?”  
  
“I don’t speak without my lawyer present.” Dean, who turned away from the notoriously angry DA, spoke. “And neither does she.” He used to his free, non-cuffed hand, to point at Y/N.  
  
“Is that right?” The Englishman questioned, leaning forward against the cold, metal table. “Talk or don’t talk, I don’t _bloody_ care. But until you do, the charges I have against the both of you are going to keep you here so long, you’d be begging me for your release.” He stood back up, folding his arms across his chest. “Now, we can do this the hard way or easy the way. It’s up to you.”  
  
Dean looked over at Y/N, and she at him. They both silently agreed to not give in to Crowley’s wants, when someone new walked through the interrogation door.

  
“Threatening my client? Really, Crowley?” Questioned, the blue eyed man, in a navy blue suit, with a matching crooked blue tie. “That’s low, even for you.” He stated, tossing his tan briefcase on the table.  
  
“ _Castiel_ ,” Crowley seethed. “Bigger pain in my arse than the Winchesters.”  
  
Castiel smiled triumphantly. “Happy to be of service to you, Crowley. Now,” he unlocked his tan briefcase, pulling out a stack of papers, “whatever trumped up charges you have built against my client has now been overturned, and they need to be released immediately. Both of them.”  
  
“ _Both_?” Y/N questioned, having no clue to who this man was.  
  
“ _Her_?” Crowley, just as surprised as Y/N, pointed in her direction.  
  
Castiel nodded, handing Crowley the paperwork. “Absolutely. Now, cuffs,” he directed to the two that were currently under arrest.  
  
Crowley checked over the paperwork and found it conclusive. All charges against Dean and Y/N have been dropped, and they were free to go. He sighed heavily in defeat, looking at the officers standing next to him. He nodded his head for them to both be released.  
  
“This is _not_ over.” Crowley angrily seethed. “The Winchesters and their new little pet, will be behind bars. I promise you.”  
  
“Good luck with that, Crowley.” Castiel snarked, watching as Crowley and his officers disappeared from the room.  
  
Y/N, rubbing her irritated wrists, stood to her feet confused. “Ok, so does anybody want to tell me what the hell is going on? And who the hell are you?” She turned to Castiel, who was now shutting his brief case.  
  
“Not here,” Castiel stood to look at her, “I will tell you everything, but lets get out of here first.”  
  
As the three of them walked out of the police station, Y/N couldn’t ignore the look of complete irritation and frustration on the DA’s face. Once outside the three of them stood in front of black vintage, mint condition, muscle car that was parked across the street and around the corner from the police station.  
  
  
“Listen, Y/N,” Castiel said once they were out of earshot, “I want to thank you for not saying a word in there about Sam. Crowley has been very persistent with trying to put he and Dean behind bars, and your testimony would have been his win.”  
  
Y/N nodded, shoving her hands into her back pockets, throwing a quick glance over at Dean who was standing very stoic like next to Castiel. “Look, I’m not big on authority, especially ones that have personal vendettas against someone. So, I had nothing to say at all.”  
  
“Well, I still thank you.” Castiel smirked in acknowledgment. “Also, I would advise you to not leave town. For any reason at all.”  
  
Her brows furrowed in confusion. “Why?”  
  
“Well, leaving town could raise more suspicions to Crowley, and he would more than likely find charges against you that could actually stick. So, it’s just in your best interest to stay in town.” Castiel explained, before turning toward Dean and handing him a set of keys. “Dean will take you home.” He gave the green eyed a pat on his back. “Again, Y/N, please stay in town. I’ll keep you guys informed.”

* * *

  
To say the ride back to Y/N’s boat was awkward would be a huge understatement. Her and Dean rode in complete silence. Except for Black Sabbath that played on low volume on the radio.  
  
“So,” Y/N cleared her throat, “this is a nice ride.”  
  
“Thanks.” Dean grunted, keeping his eyes trained on the road in front of him. “Belonged to my dad. He gave it to me before he died.” He explained, waiting a beat before asking, “how do you know Sam again?”  
  
Y/N sighed heavily, not really wanting to answer this question. “I told you, we are _friends_.”  
  
Again, Dean still didn’t believe that for shit. “You know he’s married right? He’s got a family.”  
  
Y/N scoffed, giving a sarcastic chuckle. Of course she knew that Sam was married and had a family. That’s why they were just friends. “What are you?” She turned toward Dean. “His brother? Or his marriage counselor?”  
  
Dean turned his green eyes her way, but didn’t dignify her question with a response. “But you do know that his married, right?”  
  
Y/N just rolled her eyes, annoyed and turned away from Sam obnoxious brother. No wonder Sam never mentioned Dean. “Of course I know that. I told you, Sam and I friends. And you do know that they are separated?  Have been for months.”  
  
“They have a family.”  
  
Again, she turned back to him, in frustration. “Seriously? What is your deal? I understand that and I am in no way, shape, or, form trying to come in between Sam and his family, all right.” She huffed, turning back to the window. “I just," she hesitated, "I owe him my life.”  
  
Dean’s brows furrowed in frustration. “What do you mean?”  
  
Y/N sighed heavily, still looking out the window. “That fire from last month? I could have died without Sam.” She turned to look at Dean one last time. “He saved my life.”  
  
Dean sat quietly, before pulling his car up to a harbor that is surrounded with multiple docked boats, and nodding over his shoulder. “This you?”  
  
“Yeah,” she nodded, stepping out of the car, “thanks for the ride and the bail. Let’s never do this again.” She shut the door closed and made her way to her home, which was floating in the harbor.  
  
The one thing Y/N’s father was actually good for. He gambled and drank most of their money away, while she was growing up. The only person she had was herself to rely on. So, she stole and conned her way through life. But this boat, this boat, was the one thing her father had given her, before he drank himself into a stupor and drove his car into a lake.  
  
Once Y/N stepped her foot onto her boat, she then made her way to her state room. She just wanted to take a shower to wash this day away, eat something and knock out. But the moment she stepped through the door, something was off. Or turned on actually. Her bathroom light was turned on, and she could hear someone rummaging around.  
  
Swallowing thickly, reaching underneath the table, by the door, she unstrapped a 9mm hand gun she had hidden there. Cocking the weapon back, she slowly made her way toward the bathroom, careful not to make a sound. As soon as she hit the door, she turned pointing her gun toward the intruder, that was slumped over her toilet.  
  
“Oh my, God.” She gasped, instantly recognizing the intruder, and quickly shoving her gun into the back of her jeans. “Sam?” She called out.

  
The shaggy, auburn haired man, slumped on her toilet, holding the bleeding wound on his side, looked up at her, giving her a weak smile. “Hey.”


	2. Chapter Two

##  **CHAPTER TWO**

## 

“Sam?” She called out, rushing over to him.

“Hey,” he spoke weakly, holding onto the open, bleeding wound on his side.

“What the hell happened?” She began to inspect the wound itself, seeing what caused it.

“It’s…just a scratch.” He huffed, the pain in his eyes saying something different.

When Y/N lifted up the side of his once crisp, white, button up dress shirt, now completely soaked in blood, she knew exactly what it was. “That’s not a scratch. Sam, you were shot. We have to get you to a hospital.” She went to stand, but with whatever strength he had, he grabbed her arm and pulled her toward him.

“No,” he winced, shaking his head, “no hospital.”

She heaved a heavy sigh at the expression on his face. She knew that in his condition he needed to see a doctor, especially if an infection could occur. But she also knew that Sam was in hiding for a crime that Crowley was trying to pin on him. So, him showing up anywhere where that that crooked DA could find him, would be bad.

“Ok,” she assessed the situation. Sam was still bleeding profusely. “C’mere.” Trying not to aggravate his wound even more, she threw his arm around her shoulder, and with his help, lifted his tall, heavy frame off her toilet.

Y/N took him out to her room, laid him gently on her bed, and began to unbutton his soiled shirt. She went to check out his bleeding wound closer, and from the looks of it, the bullet just grazed the side of his stomach. It did not actually penetrate it.

“Well, whoever shot you, needs better practice.” She joked, causing him to let out a pained chuckle. “I’ll be back. Just let me get my kit.”

Standing to her feet, she ran back into her bathroom to retrieve her first aid kit. She stopped for a minute, taking in a deep breath, trying to shake off her nerves. Sam Winchester had a habit of doing that to her. Their situation was messy and complicated. But she just couldn’t stay away, and apparently the same could be said for him.

“No,” she shook that thought out of her head, “he’s here because he has nowhere else to go.” She told herself.

She then walked back out of the bathroom to find that Sam’s eyes were now closed.

“Sam?” She, again, rushed to his side, gently shaking him. His eyes snapped open and he sucked in a deep breath. “Stay with me, ok? I’m gonna stitch you up.” She then reached into the first aide kit and pulled out a bottle of hydrogen peroxide. Her hands were shaking uncontrollably, as she twisted off the cap. “This is gonna sting.” She warned.

Sam groaned loudly in pain, as Y/N poured the peroxide against his wound.

“I’m sorry.” She hissed and stopped pouring.

“It’s…it’s ok.” He huffed, breathing heavily in and out. “Keep going.”

Y/N nodded and continued. Once she stitched the last stitch, with the help of needle and thread, she went to clean up the mess. The moment she stood to her feet, Sam quickly grabbed her wrist, stopping her.

“Hey,” he spoke, barely above a whisper, “thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” She gave him a small smile. “Now just rest and I’ll get you some pain medication.”

“You got any whiskey?” He joked, causing her to give him another smile.

* * *

It had been three days since Y/N found Sam in her bathroom. He was still hiding out on her boat. They hadn’t discussed what was going on, since Sam was getting as much rest as possible.

When she returned to her boat with a bag of food from the popular diner across town name _Campbells_ , she walked in to find her bed empty. She then heard grunting and panting, turning her head to the left and finding Sam pushing up and down on the floor. The muscles in his back constricting with every push of his arms.

He finished the last one, finally standing his feet, and Y/N realized that he was nothing but a pair of dark blue boxer briefs that clung to his narrow hips.

“Hi,” she blushed, at his near naked exposure. “Looks like someone is feeling better.”

“Hey,” he gave her a warm smile back.

She then walked over to her tiny dining table, setting the bag of food on it. “I brought take out.” She gestured to the bag.

“Cool.” He responded.

“So, how’s the,” she turned to face him, pointing to the bandage on his side.

He shrugged nonchalantly. “It’s better. Still hurts like hell. But I’ll live.”

“I’m sorry.” She said, making her way over to him and peeling the bandage back, taking a peak at his wound. “It’s healing up nicely. I still think you need to see a doctor.” She looked up at him, taping the bandage back on his hip.

Sam’s hazel eyes looked down into her [your eye color] eyes, shaking his head. “I’m fine.” His large hand cupped her jaw, as his calloused thumb caressed her bottom lip. “You did a great job. Thank you.” He then leaned forward and connecting his mouth to hers.

He pulled back, looking back down into her eyes. When she didn’t look hesitant, he grabbed the back of her neck and crashed his lips against hers. Grabbing her by the thighs, Sam lifted her off the floor and taking her back to her bed. Their clothing became scarce. The moment Sam drove sweetly home into her, her entire body melted into his. She felt his fullness, her body being stretched to beyond capacity to accommodate his impressive length. She cried out, Sam hitting her sweet spot over and over again, his hips moving undulated.

 

_Push._

_Pull._

_Push._

_Pull_.

The coil in her belly twisting and tightening, before finally snapping. She shivered and shook as her body came undone underneath him.

_Push_

_Pull._

_Push._

_Pul_ l.

Sam continued his ministrations, snapping his hips back and forth, feeling her body milking him for everything he had. He let go himself, coating every inch of her walls with himself, and finally collapsing against her. Their sweaty and slick bodies, tangled together, as their kisses were slow and sweet.

* * *

Dressed in his freshly washed suit, Sam stood by the bed and watched Y/N as she slept soundly, wrapped in her sheets. He then leaned forward, brushing a couple of strands of her hair away from her forehead, and pressed a gently kiss to her temple.

Giving her one last, longing look, Sam heaved a heavy sigh and finally snuck his way off of Y/N’s boat, and into the night.


End file.
